


Three Little Glambots

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Cute, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, I Tried, I don't know if my headcanons match up with bitty lore, Mettaton EX (Undertale), Mettaton NEO (Undertale), Mettaton bitties, Silly, Slice of Life, what happens when a Mettaton fan gets into the Bittybones AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: You wanted to adopt a bitty, but you ended up coming home with three instead. It wasn't what you expected, but Boxy, Glitter, and Neo are excited to be friends with you.Now, the question is, are you ready to handle the wild and wacky antics of three glamorous bittybot brothers?Hopefully, the answer is a resounding "Ohhh yesss!"





	Three Little Glambots

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing a fic about Mettaton bitties when I have a bunch of other fics already in progress? Because I can, darlings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lamia bitties mentioned in this chapter were originally created by vex-bittys on Tumblr. Even though they don't play a big role in the chapter and I don't know if they'll feature in any future chapters, I still thought it would be best for me to give credit.

"So, this is your first bitty?"

You give the shelter employee a nod. "That's right."

After thinking about it for a long time, you'd finally decided to start looking into adopting a bitty of your own. You'd been lonely for some time, and bitties seemed like great companions - all the loyalty of a dog or a cat, but able to speak your language and entertain themselves if necessary.

But what kind would you adopt?

That was the question that had stopped you in your tracks before, and was the only reason why you didn't already have one. The first time you'd done some serious research about the different breeds, your mind found itself overwhelmed by the sheer number of varieties. Classic types, lamia types, aquatic types - and those were just the skeleton bitties! Of course, there were a few breeds that you'd preemptively crossed off the list; those were the more confrontational and/or clingy types. Coming home to find the house turned upside-down because your bitty was either really lonely or really agitated was not in your mental plan.

You let the shelter employee guide you through the different rooms; all the while, you watch the different bitties go about their activities. One bitty (a Baby Blue, you remember them being called) waves at you as you walk by, while a Cherry bitty backs away upon seeing you. Two Edgies are too busy playing tug-of-war with a food bowl to notice you, and a sweet-smelling Soft Bones snores away in one of the beds scattered around the room.

Along the way, you also end up stopping by the lamia room, as well as the aquarium room. Truthfully, you're doing this out of curiosity more than anything else - your home isn't equipped to handle the unique needs of aquatic bitties, and even a lamia bitty would be pushing it, if only because the thought of them molting makes you squeamish. Still, it is nice to at least look at them and see their pretty patterns.

As the employee leads you to the room for the non-skeleton bitties, they give you a friendly smile. "What do you think? Have any of these bitties stolen your heart yet?"

"Hmm..." You think for a moment. Some of the bitties, you could certainly see living in your house; in fact, you're already considering spending some one-on-one time with a few specific ones. That being said... "Some of them look like good choices, but I think I want to see all of them first."

"That's understandable."

Before long, you've made it into the new room. It almost feels like you're on a camping trip in the middle of the day, what with the different fire elemental bitties crackling and glowing. Of course, they're not the only kinds of bitties in this room; elsewhere, you can see some goopy skeleton-like bitties playing simple games together as they speak in a language you've never heard. Other bitties, who look more like varying types of creatures from ghosts to humanoid animals, each do their own thing - some of them eat, some of them sleep, and some of them climb on the furniture or play with the toys scattered everywhere.

You're looking around, wondering which bitty you'd like to meet first, when you see a flash of pink and black out of the corner of your eye. Upon looking, you're greeted with the sight of some kind of winged humanoid robot running around, trying to keep a small balloon off the ground by shooting puffs of air from an attached arm cannon. The balloon eventually touches the floor in the end, but this doesn't faze the robot, who picks it up and laughs in an unsurprisingly-mechanical voice.

"Ohhh yesss! I did it twelve times! That's a new personal record!"

You aren't sure how long you watch this bitty, but apparently it's long enough for the employee to notice, and they smile at you again. "Wanna say hello to him? His name's Neo; he and his brothers are three of our newest arrivals."

Although the question catches you off-guard, you nod. "Sure." That spiky armor he's wearing does look pretty cool.

"Great!" The employee begins to lead you over. "Neo, there's someone who wants to meet you!"

"Huh?" Neo looks over, and upon seeing you coming over with the employee, has a look of recognition dawn on his face. His wings glow, and before you know it, he's hovering in front of you; he's about as tall as your forearm is long. As he speaks, you notice that his words seem a bit rehearsed, as if you're not the first person hearing them. "Hi there! My name's Neo, but you probably guessed that already."

"Hi, Neo." After introducing yourself, you smile at him. "I think you look really cool."

Neo's good eye widens a little; his other eye, an unfinished affair that resembles crosshairs more than any eye you've ever seen, also gains a little spark as he grins. "Really? Thank you, darling!"

"'Darling'?" Some giggles escape your mouth; it looks like this bitty, despite the slightly intimidating appearance, may be one of the friendlier ones around.

With a slightly awkward laugh, Neo puts his hand behind his head. "My brothers and I like to say that word. We can stop if you want us to."

"Oh, no, I don't mind." You think for a moment; you haven't seen any other robot bitties yet, despite both the employee and Neo himself mentioning brothers. What are they like? "Hey, Neo, can I ask you something?"

Neo's face falls, and he gives a resigned sigh; you're wondering what you did wrong before he speaks up. "If this is about my eye, it's always been like this and I don't know why."

You blink. "Your eye...? I wasn't gonna ask about that." Although now, you can't help wondering how many times Neo had to explain it - especially since he's apparently one of the newer bitties. "I just wanted to know if I could meet your brothers."

"Oh..." Now it's Neo's turn to ponder for a second. "Well, darling, I can show them to you, but last I saw, they were sleeping."

"I'll be quiet; I just want to see them."

And thus, Neo and the employee lead you across the room to a set of enclosures; the doors are wide open because, according to the employee, the bitties are allowed to roam freely during the daytime. Each enclosure is full of toys and devices that match the specific needs of specific bitties - the fire elementals have heatproof toys, and so on. The specific enclosure you end up seeing is located near an electrical outlet that's been fitted with special safety caps so the bitties can use them without hurting themselves, and the toys in here include some tiny musical instruments, a tiny microphone, some simpler star-shaped toys, and even a tiny radio. And, of course, two robots about Neo's size are leaning against each other, fast asleep.

Neo stops near the enclosure and turns to face you. "Well, here they are: Boxy and Glitter. I bet you'll never guess which is which."

You begin to study the two other robots. Boxy, presumably, is the one shaped like a box; out of the three, he's easily the least humanoid. He does have arms, but instead of human-like legs, he has a unicycle-like attachment protruding from the lower part of his body. And instead of a face, he has a screen with several multicolored panels; currently, these panels are displaying the letter "Z", slowly cycling through the colors of the rainbow like some of those novelty lamps you've seen at the supermarket.

Glitter, meanwhile, looks similar to Neo, but with a few key differences. His armor is simpler and less spiky, with more emphasis on the color pink (unlike Neo's armor, which is black with pink accents). Instead of having an arm cannon, both of his arms end in hands - which he's currently using to hold a small snail plush close in his sleep. He has no wings, and unlike Neo's slightly wild hair, Glitter has his hair draped over one eye.

The employee steps a little closer to you. "These three came here a week or two ago. We've been trying to get a home for them; they said they'd really prefer it if they all went to the same home together, but a lot of potential adopters only want one bitty, maybe two."

"Oh..." Truthfully, you'd been only looking for one bitty yourself, mainly because you'd never cared for one before and weren't sure if you could handle the responsibility of caring for multiple bitties. And yet, if you didn't take these three bitties home, who would? You'd already had a room ready for whichever new friend you ended up adopting; if you adopted more than one friend, all you would have to do would be to get some extra toys and extra food (you weren't sure how much, especially with these bitties; since Boxy had no visible mouth, did he even need to eat?) and maybe some extra bitty furniture as well.

As Neo descends into the enclosure and begins playing with a tiny paddleball, you and the employee decide to look at the other bitties for the time being.

But you get the feeling that there may not be a point to it, since deep down, you've already fallen in love with these three robots.

* * *

Indeed, once you've seen every bitty available for adoption, you still find your mind going back to the trio. The other bitties are cute and cool in their own ways, but something about those three little glambots... you don't want this to be the last time you see them.

And so, when you're done with your tour, you ask the employee about them. The employee gives you a basic primer on caring for them: all three of them (Boxy included) can only eat food that's been graded "safe for all monsters"; fortunately, if you know where to look (and you do), it's easy to find. Furthermore, all three are self-charging, as long as their battery levels don't get too low. Finally, they're each equipped with defensive capabilities - but thankfully, the employee tells you that they'll only use their weapons if they feel threatened.

Once your mind is made up, you go to revisit the robots' enclosure; Boxy and Glitter are still snoozing away, and Neo is still bouncing the ball against the paddle. When the ball falls, he looks up at you.

"Hello again, darling."

"Hi, Neo. Guess what?" You crouch down and smile at him. "I've decided I want you and your brothers to come home with me."

For his intimidating appearance, Neo looks incredibly touched in this moment, dropping his toy and bringing his hand to his mouth. "All of us...?"

"Yep. The three of you will get your own room and everything!"

"I..." Neo walks over to your hand and gives it a big hug. "Thank you..."

As you and the employee go off to get everything ready for the bitties' big move, Neo just stands there for a little while, trying to comprehend everything.

And then he begins to laugh. It starts as a small chuckle, but within a minute, not only is he laughing at the top of his voice, but he's started dancing around as well. He almost seems to have forgotten about his sleeping brothers - but not for long.

"Ugh..." The "Z" on Boxy's screen turns into a more random assortment of yellow and red squares as he sits up a little, resting a hand on a front corner above his screen. "Neo, darling, what's with all the hoopla?"

Neo just grins as he watches Boxy and Glitter wake up. "Someone wants to adopt us!"

Glitter stretches and yawns before holding his snail close and lying back down. "Oh, they do? Fabulous..."

While Glitter closes his eyes and Boxy joins him in lying down again, Neo simply stands there and smirks.

_Wait for it..._

And right on cue, he finds his brothers wide awake again, one staring at him with wide eyes, the other with a question mark on his screen. "Wait, _what?_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the chapter feeling rushed at the end; I wanted to get this published before the time on the draft ran out. I may edit later.


End file.
